SHINING OVER YOU
by Tekesuta
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Naruto x Gaara ! YAOI ! Chap1 : Après un bon harcèlement, Naruto obtient ce qu'il veut : être envoyé en soutien sur une mission avec Gaara. Et il va en profiter pour obtenir ce qu'il veut depuis un moment déjà... Chap2 : Lemon et neige à la clef !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Bon, ce truc là, ça sera tout plein d'OS sur du NaruGaara !** Les histoires seront différentes à chaque chapitre !**

****Pour ce premier OS... je ne sais pas ce que ça donne. Première fois que j'exploite ces deux-là... en plus, il est 05:40 du matin. :B Donc les fautes, pardonnez-moi, et si c'est naze... pardonnez-moi aussi.  
Bonne lecture :3

**Je mets en M, car il y aura des lemons.**

* * *

Cette odeur de sable chaud, ce nid douillé qui aurait pu être parfait… si seulement ces foutus grains de sable n'étaient pas rentrés dans mon froc. Parce que ça, ce n'est franchement pas agréable. Genre, ça démange, quoi, ça pique, ça gratte, c'est… … puis comment c'est arrivé là, aussi ? Et pourquoi je suis dans du s- …

« … Gaara ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, quelque peu surpris – n'étions nous pas en direction de Suna ? Alors pourquoi je me réveille dans un cocon à semi-ouvert de sable, aux côtés de Gaara ? En plus, on va en direction inverse de la ville…

« On s'est fait surprendre. Et tu t'es pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, » il m'explique, sans réellement me prêter d'attention. Non, son regard est fixé sur l'horizon.

Attends… un coup sur la tête m'a rendu… hs ? … la honte. Ça me rappelle avec Oroshimaru – quand je m'étais réveillé après le combat, on m'avait sorti la même excuse. Du moins, que je m'étais pris un coup sur le crâne. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour me protéger plus ou moins – Kyûbi avait pris le dessus, en réalité. Mais je sais trop bien que Gaara ne se ménagerait pas de me blesser. Oh, non, pas volontairement. Disons juste que, les relations humaines, ce n'est pas trop son fort.

« T'aurais pu me transporter dans tes bras, 'ttebayo, » je lâche, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres – mais il ne tourne toujours pas la tête vers moi. Il ne me répond pas non plus. Il continue à marcher. « Hé, Gaara, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il s'immobilise – mais comme précédemment, son regard reste fixe.

« Descends. »

« Hein ? Tu vas me prendre dans tes bras, al- » … c'est moi, où le sable se – « Aïe ! » Merci l'atterrissage forcé sur le sol… Dans une moue agacée, je regarde le sable rejoindre sa jarre, qu'il ne quitte jamais. « T'es pas cool ! » Et j'ai toujours droit à ce même silence. Quoi qu'à un léger regard en biais, aussi. Bah, c'est Gaara, de toute manière. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à grand-chose de sa part. « On ne va pas à Suna ? »

« Je te ramène à Konoha. La mission est terminée. »

« C-comment ça ? »

« Le type qui t'a frappé était l'assassin recherché. »

… je grimace, avec la net envie de me pendre. Je rêve.

Je récapitule : j'ai l'émouvant honneur de me joindre à une mission avec Gaara – après insistance auprès de notre chère Hokage-sama (qui s'est débrouillé pour m'envoyer chez eux… je l'aime, cette mamie Tsunade.), et après un coup à la tête, je pique un somme laissant le ninja se battre tout seul. Et en plus, je peux à peine profiter de lui sur le chemin du retour.

Non, sérieux. Tout ça pour rien ? Assassin de mes deux. Je vais te ramener à la vie rien que pour t'exploser la tête.

« On… on est obligés de rentrer maintenant ? »

Il se tourne complètement vers moi – et bon Dieu, quel regard glacial… ça me fout les frissons. Il ne m'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur…

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu avec toi pour rien. » Je me mords la lèvre, quelque peu gêné. « Je… ça serait bête d'avoir fait tout ce trafic pour rien, » je rajoute, me grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Gaara fronce les sourcils. Le genre de froncement qui signifie qu'il ne comprend absolument rien. Et que ça ne lui plaît pas des masses.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai supplié Tsunade de m'envoyer ici. Comme aide alliée. Pour te revoir. »

« Me revoir ? »

… Bon, une réhabilitation aux sentiments, ça doit être long et difficile, apparemment. Ou alors Gaara est tout simplement stup- oulah, non. Non. Je préfère ne pas penser de telle chose à son égard. Après tout, c'est un ancien assassin assoiffé de sang. Une retombée peut être si facile, parfois… alors je préfère me méfier. (**nda **: oui, Gaara peut lire dans les pensées. Pour Naruto. Ahem *sort*)

« Oui. J'avais envie de te parler, si tu veux, » je tente d'expliquer, pas trop à l'aise. Il est perturbant, lui, aussi…

« Pourquoi ? »

… ok. Il a les yeux carrément plissés, là. Il est toujours ce même animal blessé. Bien que moins agressif, c'est la méfiance qui a pris le dessus… je soupire d'agacement – non, mais j'n'ai pas vraiment la patience de répondre à toutes ses questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres –, avant de m'approcher doucement de lui, évitant ainsi de l'effrayer. A défaut de paroles…

Mais pourtant, à peine mes doigts frôlent le centimètre qui nous sépare, qu'il se recule précipitamment dans un bond. Et son regard mauvais me fait l'effet d'une claque. Pourquoi a-t-il peur de moi ?

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » je demande, quelque peu troublé. Ses yeux couleur dragée me dévisagent un instant – et la tension se relâche nettement. Peut-être que la peine dans ma voix ne l'a pas laissé insensible ? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il a conscience des sentiments que peuvent avoir autrui. Ou alors ce n'est qu'un hasard, parce qu'il avait la flemme de conserver son regard mauvais.

« Tu es étrange. »

… _dit-il_. Juste lui. Qu'importe.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Il ne me répond pas. Juste son regard me permet de comprendre qu'il attend de savoir où je veux en venir. « Laisse-moi juste… »

Je m'interromps, serrant mon poing dans un craquement. Je ne sais même pas si je dois faire confiance aux conseils de Sakura pour ce genre de situations. Parce que oui, elle a envisagé une bonne partie de ses réactions, face à mon attitude désespérément pommée. Sauf que, à la manière dont elle cassait les couilles à Sasuke, on va dire que j'ne le sens pas vraiment.

Mais mon silence ne convient pas à Gaara, qui décide de m'oublier, pour reprendre la route. Sale type.

« Gaara, est-ce que tu voudrais sort- » … mais quel con. Mais quel con. Genre Gaara il sait ce que ça peut signifier. Je doute qu'avec une sœur comme Temari et un frère accro à ses pantins, il est eu les bases de « _comment commencer une relation amoureuse _». « … hum. Non, rien. »

« Naruto ? » Il a finalement fait demi-tour – parce que non, je n'ai pas bougé de ma place. Et sa main se pose un peu brusquement contre mon front. Je manque de rougir – mais le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine ne me déclenche pas mes hormones plus que ça. Du moins, j'espère. « Tu n'as pas l'air chaud. »

… génial, en prime, il me trouve _délirant_. Sans avoir de fièvre. En résumé : bizarre. Fou. Pas net. Quoi que, lui, il n'est pas mieux.

« Non, j'ai juste… raah, laisse-moi juste faire, 'ttebayo ! »

… faire quoi, au juste ? Mais Gaara me sauve de ma propre incompétence intellectuelle, apparemment peu enclin à m'observer réfléchir pendant un quart d'heure.

« … on doit repartir. »

On _doit_ ? Menteur. La mission n'a pas de temps imposé. On pourrait rester trois jours ici, minaudant que la mission n'a pu prendre fin plus tôt, personne ne nous en tiendrait compte.

« Pourquoi tu… »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. À quoi ça sert, que je m'ennuie à le convaincre de rester ici, juste pour avoir droit à sa présence ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, qu'il veuille rentrer. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'agisse. Aller, Naruto ! C'est toi, le futur Hokage ! Si tu n'es même pas foutu d'aller au bout de tes ambitions pour un truc aussi mince, ça t'sers à rien de vouloir être Hokage ! Du nerf ! …

… hé, j'ai une idée. Gaara, il ne connaît pas grand-chose, en l'amour, aux relations humaines, et toutes les conneries dans le genre ? Il suffit que je le prenne à son propre manque d'expérience, et que je l'utilise. Ça irait à mon avantage, et au pire, s'il ne veut pas de moi… on n'habite pas dans le même village.

Non, ce n'est pas mon genre d'utiliser les gens, je précise ! Ici, c'est plus pour m'aider, étant donné que je ne veux pas le manipuler. C'est pour la bonne cause. Lui enseigner un truc nouveau, le faire essayer. S'il apprécie ou non. Au mieux, lui voler, ne serait-ce, qu'un baiser… son premier. Bah, moi aussi je l'ai eu avec un mec, et je n'en suis pas mort. Même si, putain, j'ai maronné, dattebayo… j'le voulais avec Sakura. De toute manière, Sasuke a été dans la même situation que moi, au final. Sauf que lui, il ne voulait de baiser de personne.

En parlant de lui, il n'a jamais semblé être intéressé de près ou de loin par les filles. Ni par l'amour, en fait. Il est juste obnubilé par la vengeance de son frère… et moi. Parce que je suis son meilleur ami, alors je dois bien avoir une place importante dans son cœur, non ? Quoi que, la haine, c'est plus fort que l'amitié. Aah, j'vais être jaloux d'Itachi…

Enfin bref, passons. Là, c'est Gaara, pas Sasuke ni Sakura. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'ai plus trop de doute quant au fait que je dois être pivoine…

« Je peux… t'embrasser ? »

Rien que d'avoir prononcé cette phrase, mon cœur s'est brusquement accéléré. Et Gaara qui m'observe avec une certaine surprise. Ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Il est beau, quand il exprime autre chose que l'indifférence et la haine…

« M'em… brasser ? »

« Ferme les yeux. Je vais te montrer. Et fais-moi confiance, » j'insiste, devant son regard passé de surprise. Toujours cette même méfiance à revenir planer dans ses yeux magnifiques.

Yeux magnifiques bientôt voilés de ses paupières épuisées. (**nda** : et là, Gaara s'endort…) Plus question d'hésiter.

Doucement, je glisse ma main sur sa joue – et je le sens tressaillir faiblement –, avant de venir caresser ses lèvres des miennes. À son absence de mauvaise réaction, j'y crée un contact plus franc, plus sincère – et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent me donnent envie d'aller plus loin. Sauf que j'ai peur de l'effrayer – parce que je sais que ce n'est que la surprise qui lui donne une telle réaction. Du moins, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Et j'happe délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en l'attirant de ma main libre davantage contre moi, enfonçant mes doigts dans le creux de ses reins. Aucune résistance. Rien : il m'accepte. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser sous le bonheur que ce contact chaste me procure.

Contact auquel je mets rapidement fin. Je cherche son regard – et ses joues délicatement rosies me font esquisser un sourire attendri. Il est adorablement beau, comme ça…

« Tu as aimé ? » je demande, quelque peu hésitant.

« C'était… agréable… »

Je souris, avant de glisser mon pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres, attrapant de ma main libre la sienne, mélangeant mes doigts avec les siens. À son regard, je comprends rapidement qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment la situation – mais qu'importe. Doucement, je l'embrasse – mais cette fois-ci, pas question de m'abstenir. J'ai bien envie de découvrir bien plus que ses lèvres…

Introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche avec une certaine maladresse – lui et moi, on est deux gros novices en la matière, quoi… -, je me laisse me surprendre de ce contact humide et chaud qu'il me rend. Et c'est de lui-même qu'il vient prendre le dessus, approfondissant ce baiser avec une certaine envie réciproque. Je lâche sa main, pour attraper le haut de sa tenue entre mes doigts. Que j'aimerais bien lui enlever, tiens. Juste pour voir… pour pouvoir toucher ce qui me donne envie depuis tant de temps.

Et je frissonne en le sentant poser ses mains sur ma taille, tandis que nos langues ne cessent cette danse inédite et timide. C'est brûlant. Ça me brûle en entier. Et le pire, ce sont les papillons qui s'excitent dans mon bas ventre. Rien qu'à ce contact… une chose sur laquelle je fantasmais depuis un bon moment, à vrai dire.

Mais il finit par me repousser – et j'ouvre les yeux, pour le regarder de nouveau. Ses joues sont davantage empourprées, et ses yeux sont légèrement brillants. Même s'ils conservent une certaine indifférence, son regard ne peut que le trahir. Et c'est réconfortant.

« Souris-moi… » je murmure, glissant mon pouce jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Mais tout ce qu'il me fait, c'est une grimace, du genre pas trop enclin à répondre à ce désir là. À vrai dire, il a du mal à sourire sincèrement. Tellement sadique que c'est plus effrayant qu'autre chose… tant pis.

Je l'attrape dans mes bras, me blottissant contre sa clavicule, respirant sa douce odeur. Toujours cette odeur de sable chaud. C'est apaisant, rassurant. (**nda** : c'est aussi très rassurant de se retrouver dans les bras d'un gros psychopathe ?)

« Tu comprends, pourquoi j'ai envie d'être avec toi, maintenant ? » je demande, me séparant de mon… amant ?

« Hn. »

Je souris, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois rapidement – ce qui semble le surprendre. Ah, je sens que ça va être amusant, comme relation… du moins, si ça dure assez longtemps pour pouvoir en profiter un minimum.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le convaincre pour rester un petit moment à Konoha – et pour Suna, on enverra un oiseau. Parce que, niveau pratique, lui et moi, on a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et découvrir… ce qui ne me déplaît pas. Du moins, en espérant qu'il ne me jette pas ensuite…

* * *

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION ! Lemon !  
(désolée pour les fautes, les tournures chelous, blabla, j'n'aime pas me relire...)  
Edit : **240 views ! Et... 3 reviews ? C'est décevant, hé TwT

* * *

J'aime bien, la neige. Ça crisse sous les pieds, quand on marche dessus… puis c'est beau, à voir. Les flocons qui tombent, l'immaculée du paysage, un peu comme quelque chose de pure, de - … bon, ok. J'aime bien la neige pour la balancer sur les incongrus qui prendraient le risque de s'approcher de moi dans cette situation. Bon, quand je ne les connais pas, j'ai bien tendance à me prendre une ou deux baffes dans la gueule… n'empêche que, la tête des gens ! C'est jouissif, les sentiments qui détalent sur leur visage – la surprise, la colère, l'hésitation, et au choix : soit j'm'en prends une, soit ils repartent sans rien dire.

Bah tiens, en parlant de mes victimes, en voilà qui se dirige vers moi… et paye le brouillard, j'n'peux même pas voir qui app-

« Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Naruto. »

… mon cœur. Il va lâcher. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Du genre, aussi froide que la neige qui inonde mes cheveux, aussi indifférente que mon avis quant à un brin d'herbe, mais pourtant… qui parvient à me faire vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Parce que cette voix, ça ne signifie qu'une chose : qu'il est là. Oui, c'est logique. Qu'importe.

« G-Gaara ! »

Je me lève, lâchant la boule de neige préalablement préparée au creux de ma main rougie par le froid. Et je sers les dents, me répétant mentalement que, non, je n'ai pas le droit de lui sauter dessus, pour l'étreindre jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Rho… vraiment ? … et puis merde – je franchis le pas qui nous sépare, et une fois à sa hauteur, je laisse glisser ma main sur sa joue chaude. Et à son regard surpris, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que j'agisse. Encore moins à ce que je le touche.

Tu parles. Doucement, je l'embrasse – juste un contact entre nos lèvres. Je ne lui demande rien de plus. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

« Tu m'as manqué, » je souffle, contre sa bouche – de laquelle je dois m'abstenir d'une tape mentale. Oui, parce que je me doute que, si j'insiste un peu trop, Gaara va vraiment finir par s'énerver. Oh, pas qu'il déteste ça, hein – non, tous ces contacts, il préfère les garder quand on couche ensemble. Ça lui évite de devoir les « supporter » en dehors de nos relations sexuelles. Ça pourrait être sincèrement blessant, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de lui… ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Même s'il semble apprécier, il reste cruellement distant. Peut-être qu'il refuse de s'autoriser le bonheur auquel je peux le convier. « Temari et Kankuro ne sont pas avec toi ? » je demande, me reculant d'un pas.

« Non. »

J'esquisse un sourire – parce que, putain ! C'est rare qu'ils ne soient pas là, ces deux là. Ah, oui, Temari et Kankuro sont les deux aînés de Gaara… et ils refusent de voir leur petit frère partir un peu trop loin en étant seul. C'est désespérant. Surtout au début de notre relation – on ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Quoi que, n'étant pas encore aux relations sexuelles, Gaara m'autorisait à peine à le toucher, alors ce n'était pas plus frustrant que d'habitude…

Hé ? Pourquoi je reste avec ce type ? Ah, vous savez… plus on s'abstient, et plus les retrouvailles sont délicieuses. Enfin, j'dis ça, mais j'avoue que, par moment, c'est dur à supporter.

Tout comme là, tout de suite, maintenant. Deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Deux semaines de pulsions à refouler, uniquement parce que _monsieur_ est un chieur. Un chieur que j'aime.

« Alors on est que tous les deux, » j'avance, mêlant mes doigts aux siens, tandis que de ma main libre, j'attrape son menton. Mais ses yeux dragée me fuient. Je fronce les sourcils. « Hé, Gaa- »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'achever ma phrase, que ses lèvres viennent à écraser les miennes dans un mouvement un peu brusque – et à peine j'entrouvre la mâchoire, que sa langue se faufile pour rencontrer la mienne. Quelle… surprise. Délicieuse.

« Huum… »

… j'ai… gémi. Bordel, rien qu'à l'idée de le sentir me dominer de cette façon, j'en banderais. Et c'est limite. Parce que là, les papillons sont bien agités, dans mon bas ventre.

Mais qu'importe – rien qu'à l'impulsion de Gaara, une érection ne sera pas de refus. Et alors que nos langues se prennent dans un ballet brûlant, je resserre ma main contre la sienne, alors que je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes phalanges. Des fois, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait conscience qu'il puisse me faire mal…

« D-doucement, Gaara… » je peux enfin dire, avant de prendre plaisir à admirer son regard d'un bleu opalescent – et à la lueur que je peux y apercevoir, je lui ai manqué. Et ça, c'est touchant.

Il lâche enfin ma main – ah, amen ! Un peu plus, et –

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Hum. Y'a une manière de se faire pardonner, tu sais ? »

Il me sourit légèrement – et mon cœur manque un bond. Gaara, sourire ? Mais il ne me laisse le temps de rêvasser de ce mouvement de lèvres, qu'il m'embrasse, encore une fois. Et ses mains, contre mon ventre, me pousse vers la porte d'entrée – les deux semaines l'ont achevé, apparemment. Dans un bon sens, parce que, j'adore. Même si j'ai un doute sur le fait que ça soit réellement lui, en fait.

Mais qu'importe – à côté de ce froid hivernal, je sens mon corps s'embraser, tant mon cœur palpite – et sa langue, brûlante, qui ne cessent de me faire rêver…

La porte cognant dans mon dos m'arrache malgré tout un gémissement de surprise – oui, un gémissement. Il me libère enfin de ses lèvres. J'entrouvre la porte derrière moi, la poussant pour pénétrer dans la maison, attirant Gaara tout contre moi – et à peine l'entrée refermée, que mon amant me plaque contre celle-ci, réattaquant mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il m'avait manqué. Affreusement manqué. Ses lèvres, son odeur, son regard brisant son stoïcisme pour donner place à des sentiments brûlants, jonglant de l'excitation au plaisir, parfois jusqu'à la douleur.

Sa bouche m'étouffe un gémissement, alors que sa main vient à glisser jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

« Tu es sensible, aujourd'hui, » il lâche – genre d'une voix blasée. J'adore ce type.

« C'est normal… » Je ferme les yeux, plongeant mon visage contre sa clavicule, tandis qu'il vient à explorer davantage mon intimité. Rien que de sentir ses doigts à travers le tissu… j'en frissonne de plaisir. « Deux semaines… tu m'as manqué, » je souffle, entourant ses omoplates de mes bras, pour mieux me blottir contre lui. Je n'aime pas aller aussi loin ailleurs que dans la chambre. C'est gênant, et les chances qu'on se fasse attraper sont énormes. Parce que je ne vis pas seul – pas encore majeur pour pouvoir me prendre un logement. « Pas ici. S'il te pl- humf, Gaara… »

Autant c'est excitant, quand Gaara prend la situation en main de cette manière, autant je n'apprécie pas toujours ses idées. En sentant ses muscles se détendre, je comprends que, cette fois-ci, il accepte de se plier à ma réclamation. Oui, parce que, ça lui arrive de refuser de se plier à mes « caprices », aussi bien qu'il le dit.

Et alors qu'il me relâche de son emprise, j'attrape sa main pour me diriger d'un pas précipité vers ma chambre – parce que, bon sang, j'ai hâte de dégager mon pantalon. Mon érection commence à se plaindre de ce manque d'espace…

Mais à peine j'ouvre la porte, que je sens Gaara se rétracter, manquant de lâcher ma main. Bon, d'accord, je le comprends. Ma chambre est dans un bazar pas possible… mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Quoi que, je range un minimum, habituellement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, qu'il viendrait, aujourd'hui ?

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on couche là-dedans ? »

Là-dedans… c'est mon lit, merci. M'enfin, en tue l'amour, on ne peut pas faire mieux que Gaara. Même si c'est de ma faute. Rah, qu'importe !

« J'éteindrais la lumière. Les draps sont propres, » je grommelle, avant de l'obliger à s'assoir sur mon lit, et de poursuivre mon geste en m'installant sur ses cuisses. Quel connard, celui-là. J'me vengerai, ça, c'est clair et net.

M'enfin, là n'est pas le moment. J'attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, mouvant mon bassin contre le sien – et mes muscles se tendent, tandis que ses mains se glissent en bas de mes reins, m'attirant davantage vers lui. Il interrompt mon baiser pour déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou, embrassant ma peau, l'attrapant délicatement entre ses dents – j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. C'est si bon…

« Aah… tu restes… jusqu'à quand ? »

« Je repars lundi. » Lundi… j'ai donc trois jours pour profiter de lui de tout mon saoul. Mais sans que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Gaara me fait basculer sur le côté, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur le lit. Je me sens rougir cruellement, alors qu'il ne fait qu'enlever son pull – son pull ! Il a encore une chemise, sur lui. Blanche. Froissée. Depuis quand il porte des trucs froissés, lui ? « Tu viendras avec moi, » il lâche, avant de m'ôter et le pull, et le T-shirt en même temps. Ce n'est pas forcément agréable, mais je ne relève rien – surtout quand je sais ce qu'il m'attend…

« Temari et Kank- Arrête de me regarder comme ça quand je te parle, c'est super gênant ! » je geignis – parce que ce pervers m'observe bien comme il faut. Et au regard qu'il me lance, je comprends que, si je ne ferme pas ma gueule, je peux toujours courir pour avoir droit à ce que j'attends depuis deux bonnes semaines. « Ils seront d'accord ? »

Il glisse un doigt le long de mes abdos, remontant jusqu'à mon torse.

« Oui. »

Génial. Ça signifie bien plus que trois jours à ses côt – un frisson de plaisir met fin à mes pensées, alors que sa langue vient à titiller mon téton – et ses mains déboutonnent mon pantalon, lentement. Trop lentement. Je ferme les yeux, m'accrochant aux draps, laissant aller ma respiration déjà haletante – il a raison. Je suis _très_ sensible, aujourd'hui.

« Tu as grossi, » il lâche, posant son regard dragée sur mon ventre. … tch. Connard. Comme j'ai dit, y'a pas mieux que Gaara comme tue l'amour. En plus, c'est super frustrant. Un coup il s'occupe de moi, et l'autre… il se fout de ma gueule.

« 'fallait bien que j'me réconforte de ton absence, 'ttebayo. »

Je me dégage un peu de ses cuisses, de sorte à pouvoir me redresser – et une fois à sa hauteur, j'attrape sauvagement ses lèvres entre mes dents, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Bah tant mieux pour toi, tiens. Souffre.

Mais comme je m'y attendais, le revirement de situation – Gaara me plaque _un peu trop_ facilement contre le lit, me dominant de sa prestance. Et à son regard, il n'est pas très content de ce que je viens de lui faire. Surtout qu'il saigne. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire – mais à peine la chose est faite, qu'il m'enfonce son pouce dans la bouche, m'obligeant à l'ouvrir.

« Continue comme ça, et je t'arrache la langue. Comme ça, tu pourras fermer ta gueule une bonne fois pour toute. »

Nnnh. Le pire, c'est qu'il a dit ça d'une voix tout à fait calme et posée. ... Bon, nos relations sexuelles ne sont pas toujours comme ça. Ça arrive que ça déraille violemment – Gaara est loin d'avoir une personnalité douce, bien au contraire –, mais l'un et l'autre y font. On pourrait presque croire au sadomasochisme. Sauf que moi, je n'aime pas spécialement me faire martyriser – surtout par lui...

« Tu n'as qu'à pas dire des choses qui fâchent, dattebayo ! » je plaide, avant de l'attirer vers moi, pour lui offrir un doux baiser – un baiser au goût du sang. Ah, pardon, Gaara-kun, j'y suis allé un peu fort, pour le coup… « Excuse-moi. »

Il soupire, avant de se relever.

« Hum. Dégage ton pantalon. Où est- »

Il s'interrompt. Et je peux voir une grimace significative sur ses lèvres : hors de question qu'il fouille dans ma chambre, à la recherche d'un quelconque lubrifiant.

« Héhé. Ça, c'est rangé, » je dis, ouvrant le tiroir de ma table de nuit – et j'en sors un tube de vaseline et un préservatif. J'ai toujours de quoi être prêt, de toute manière. Gaara manque assez de tact pour omettre de me prévenir lorsqu'il se ramène chez moi – et la tronche qu'il avait tiré, la première fois qu'il s'est pointé ici. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir mes colocataires tenter de m'attacher pour me punir de ne pas avoir fait la vaisselle… bon, en fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait tout court. En fait, ce jour là, il est reparti directement après cette scène – j'n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il me claquait ma propre porte au nez.

« Hn. »

Je souris, délaissant les produits sur le lit, pour accueillir les lèvres de mon amant contre les miennes – et glissant mes mains le long de ses bras, dans l'optique de le détendre, j'entreprends de baiser son cou, descendant à sa clavicule. Au chemin de mes baisers, je défais petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise, régularisant cette course en mordillant gentiment sa peau si douce, si fragile. Je tressaillis en sentant ses mains s'aventurer sur mon entrejambe, ôtant ce fichu arsenal qui compresse mon érection – et oui, j'ai bien dit arsenal. C'est loin d'être agréable, ce truc.

Je finis par m'agenouiller à terre, entamant le dernier bouton – mais à peine mes mains se posent sur sa braguette, qu'il me les attrape des siennes, s'abaissant à son tour. Et son regard, habituellement glacé, me donne une sensation de tendresse.

« Conserve tes lèvres pour les miennes. Ça ira. »

J'esquisse un sourire.

« Tu peux être romantique, des fois, » je murmure, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, l'entourant de mes bras. Chose faite, ses mains se glissent sous mes cuisses désormais nues, m'agrippant dans une certaine brutalité. Dans un dernier contact, nos lèvres se séparent – et il me dépose sur le lit. Sans grande douceur. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

« Ferme-là, » il grogne, me retirant le boxer sans grande précaution. Ah, que quiconque rêve d'un amour passionné et tendre avec mon amant… profite de ce rêve. Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait eut que notre première fois, où il avait été d'une douceur étonnante.

« Méfie-toi, parce qu'on est sensibles au même endroit, toi et moi. »

« Comme tous les hommes… »

Je me cambre soudainement, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, alors que sa main s'est refermée sur mon érection – et il entame des vas et viens doux, titillant mon gland avec une certaine… candeur. Et au sourire mauvais qu'il affiche, il prend plaisir à me frustrer d'une telle manière.

« G-Gaara ! » je proteste – mais je suis carrément impuissant. Du fait de ma sensibilité accrue, sa main m'achève au moindre mouvement – donc au final, mes paroles sont pareilles au silence, à ses oreilles. Pour pas trop changer non plus. Mais ses mains me quittent rapidement – et il avance sur moi tel un félin, frottant son érection encore masquée par son pantalon contre mon pénis libéré. Pas forcément agréable, le contact du tissu, mais putain de provocateur.

Je ferme les yeux, alors que sa langue tente de s'introduire malgré ma mâchoire crispée – mais hors de question de répondre à ses attentes. Il veut me faire languir à me tripoter aussi lentement ?

« S'ils reviennent et qu'on en est encore- »

« Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, » il dit d'une voix sans ton, se redressant sur mes cuisses. Je me sens rougir en le voyant attraper le tube de lubrifiant – bien que j'sois habitué… ça a toujours un côté intimidant.

« Attends… » Je me redresse à mon tour – et j'évite de regarder ses doigts brillants de vaseline. « Embrasse-moi. Doucement. » Il fronce les sourcils (nda : même s'il n'en a pas, mais j'ne vais pas dire « arcades sourcilières », c'est moche je trouve…), bien que l'intérêt de ma demande ne soit pas vain : je sais pertinemment que, pendant le sexe, il ne m'embrassera pas. Après non plus – ou alors c'est rare. Je sais que notre relation n'a rien de romantique. Et pourtant, je ne pourrais même pas décrire mes sentiments à son égard – c'est beaucoup trop fort. Mais après, si c'est réciproque… « S'il te plaît. »

Il acquiesce – et laissant sa main de côté, il vient happer délicatement mes lèvres, tandis que je glisse mes mains dans sa nuque, savourant cette douceur qu'il ne m'offre que rarement. C'est probablement ça, que je préfère, chez lui : sa capacité à avoir des élans de douceur malgré tout. Tout n'est pas que brutalité, au moins.

« Sans la langue, » je murmure, me reculant légèrement. « Je veux juste tes lèvres… » Je reprends cours à notre précédent baiser, savourant cette chaleur qu'il me procure, ce délice. Dès lors que nos langues se rencontrent, à ce stade, cela ne devient que bestial. Alors même si je dois freiner mon envie, tant pis. Tant pis. « Gaara ? »

« Hn ? »

Mon cœur augmente dangereusement la cadence, tandis que je croise son regard. Mais j'esquisse un fin sourire.

« Je t'aime. Je… je voulais te-… hum. C'est bon. Tu-tu peux y aller, 'ttebayo… »

Il a un moment d'hésitation, mais la surprise dans son regard disparaît rapidement. Au moins, il ne l'a pas mal pris. Et je me sens quelque peu soulagé – n'étant pas du genre à cacher ce qu'il pense, il aurait pu m'envoyer méchamment bouler. Son silence, c'était la deuxième meilleure option. Bien que, la première, je me doute qu'il se taise là-dessus.

« J'y vais. »

Je me crispe en sentant ses doigts humides frôler mon pénis, pour finalement atteindre mon… orifice. Hé, c'est assez gênant d'dire ça comme ça, 'ttebayo…

« Doucement… »

Mais qu'importe ces dires, et son ton agacé, j'attrape sa chemise, et probablement sa peau avec, alors qu'il enfonce un premier doigt – et un frisson me prend l'échine, me faisant me cambrer contre mon gré. Mais il ne tarde pas à en ajouter un deuxième – je sais pertinemment que la préparation n'est pas sa partie préférée. Et Gaara n'est pas doté de patience, comme le commun des humains. Et à peine ses doigts bougent, que je me blottis davantage contre lui, la respiration haletante. L'abstinence, ce n'est pas pour moi, oh, ça, non.

Ses mouvements tendent à se faire un peu plus fermes, plus… profonds, aussi. Et c'est d'un coup plus brusque, qu'il parvient à m'arracher un gémissement – gémissement que je peinais à retenir, bon sang ! Je n'aime pas être bruyant. Pas en sachant que Kakashi et Iruka peuvent rentrer plus tôt…

« Mmh… tu peux… »

Pas que je néglige la préparation, mais je pense qu'on couche suffisamment ensemble pour ne pas la faire digne de celle d'un puceau. Puis, personnellement, j'ai vraiment _très_ envie de le sentir en moi. Assez de frustat- huum. Je n'aime pas quand il dégage ses doigts aussi brutalement…

Il se relève, de sorte à pouvoir ôter son pantalon et son boxer – et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de l'observer convenablement. Trop pressé d'avoir du sexe, hein. Des fois, je me trouve excessif sur les bords.

Mais si lui a remarqué que j'avais grossi, au contraire, je ne vois rien de spécifiquement changé de son côté. Toujours cette même peau pâle, ce corps magnifiquement bien taillé – des abdos finement sculptés. Très finement. À croquer.

Et mon regard s'attarde sur son sexe dressé – un sexe parfait. Du moins, pour moi. Peut-être que certains vont les préférer plus gros, plus fins, plus – aeuwh, qu'importe, qu'importe. Ses doigts propres se glissent sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder – et paye mes pensées absurdes, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

Je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi. Me faire une remarque brûlante quant à ma perversité du moment. Mais non. Il m'a juste embrassé, là, sur le moment. Et tendrement.

« Prêt ? »

Je hoche la tête, quelque peu perplexe – mais la douleur de la pénétration me ramène rapidement à la réalité. Au bout de deux semaines, ça se resensibilise, apparemment… et malgré la douceur du moment précédent, il ne s'y tient pas – et sans même me demander, il entame une foulée de va et vient – sans brutalité, Dieu merci. Mais le plaisir prend rapidement pied sur la douleur – et je me plais à apprécier son sexe brûlant malmener mon corps dans une telle jouissance. Je m'accroche à sa chemise – et je pense comprendre pourquoi il ne l'a pas repassée, finalement.

Accélérant la cadence, je me laisse aller à mes gémissements de plaisir – et une plainte plus profonde s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que sa main vient à soulager mon érection de son abandon. Et ses coups de hanches deviennent plus brutaux et rapides – et l'extase m'envahit, petit à petit. Mon souffle me manque, mon cœur menace d'exploser, la sueur dégouline sur mon front, mes joues, mon corps entier me brûle.

« Gaara… »

Et d'un coup bien plus fort, je sens un frisson violent m'envahir, m'arrachant un gémissement bruyant – et je me couvre la bouche, gêné d'ébruiter à ce point nos ébats. Mais là, je me mords carrément la main – parce que c'est trop bon. Et que je pense que les omoplates de mon amant en ont marre de me subir. Et il enchaîne ces coups si jouissifs, alors que mon corps entier se retrouve à la merci de ce plaisir, de ce bien-être…

« Hé… hnn. Naruto… »

« Oui… »

Dans un dernier coup, c'est dans une plainte commune que nous exprimons le fruit de notre jouissance. Délicatement, il se retire de moi, avant de « s'écrouler » à mes côtés, le souffle court.

« Moi aussi. »

« Hein ? »

Il ne me répond pas, et m'embrasse seulement. C'est rare. Très rare. Et je crois que je viens de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

* * *

(Kakashi et Iruka étaient rentrés et ils ont touuuut entendu !)

Bon... les persos sont un peu OC. J'ai du mal XD

Hé, Fanny, j'ai pensé à toi pour Kakashi et Iruka :3

Pourquoi le « je t'aime » vient après le sexe généralement ? Je me suis posée la question. Peut-être que ça peut faire débander le gars, ahem. (Ou alors ce sont tous les œstrogènes qui explosent dans ta tête et te soufflent « tu es amoureux ! ») Bref, ici, je n'avais pas envie de ça. J'voulais un je t'aime sincère, pas boosté par les œstrogènes.

Review ? :3


End file.
